The Beginning For Some Love For Others
by Dynanch
Summary: It is the end of the school year and couples are forming but who will go with who when kyo and yuki admit there love for Tohru who will she chose? and who will the other one go with once they have been dumped?
1. Last Day Of School

Disclaimer: I do NOT own fruits basket obviously.

And please do not flame I will right lots and lots if you please please please review thank you so much to the people who do.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Chapter One: The End Of The School Year

The young teenager stretched his arms out wide; rolling is flat stomach onto the other side of the bed. Unfortunately he missed his comfortable bed instead found himself lying on the cushiony carpet. There was a bid thud as he landed but he didn't seem to notice, he was not the morning person at all.

Although the loud thud of his delicate body falling to the ground didn't bother him it seemed to have woken up the light sleepers in the house. Tohru knocked on the sleepy heads door afraid and concerned that something bad happened to Yuki. She started opening up the door slowly after not receiving a reply.

"Yuki" she said in her sweet and calm voice, yet you could notice her voice to be a bit shaky.

"GAH, I am so sorry please forgive me Yuki" Tohru scrambled away from Yuki's room, when she opened the door the only thing that Yuki was wearing was a towel around his waist which had come a little bit loose when he fell to the ground.

FLASH BACK

Kyo, Yuki and Tohru were walking home from school, it had been the longest day of there whole lives it was of course the last day of school.

Yuki out of them all was the drowsiest he had stayed up late the night before that preparing a speech for the graduation ceremony.

Although the speech on the day was very successful, the day had completely worn Yuki out.

While Kyo was still as energetic as ever. This was the day the over confident Kyo wanted to finally beat Yuki, so Kyo had been grinning all day.

Although every time Yuki was asked by the stupid cat to fight he would refuse although that did not stop the orange top from trying.

"Yuki is there something wrong?" Tohru asked more sympathetic then usual which made Kyo jealous that she was so worried about that damn rat.

But all Yuki could show for Tohru concern was a grumble. This made the cat furious that Tohru had been so kind to ask and all Yuki could do was mumble. That's when Kyo took a strike at Yuki, and he hit him for the very first time.

Kyo could have been heard from the whole neighborhood if they lived in one, for he was cheering so loudly he had finally hit Yuki. Yuki paid no attention just kept on walking back to the house.

He didn't stop once, just kept on moving his dainty feet forward. He walked through the almost spotless house (thanks to Tohru) and completely ignoring Shigure, which by the way was smiling happily with a wide and goofy grin on his face.

Shigure was hurt that he didn't ask how his day was, but as a first Kyo walked right up to him smiled and asked him the question that he was most likely was going to receive from Tohru.

"Hi Shigure, how was your day?"

Shigure didn't say anything just stared with his mouth almost as wide as an apple.

Tohru although wasn't surprised because she knew how happy that Kyo was, which made her blush for staring at Kyo for all this time. She didn't know if she should be happy though because Yuki had been hit in the face but she still couldn't help giggling at the fact Kyo asked Shigure how his day was.

Yuki however at this time had walked into a cold shower without the thought of even taking his school uniform off for the last time. He didn't care it was like he was brain-dead, just walked into the shower turned the water on and put his head against the shower wall.

He nearly fell over in the shower because he was so tired, but he really wanted to be comfortable tonight so he should get a good night sleep, so he tried to stay awake in the shower.

He tripped over trying to get out of the shower, he was too tired at the time to notice a few bruises swelling up on his arms and legs from tripping. He just pulled his clothes off almost tearing the black uniform and put a towel around his waist.

All of his clothes were being washed so he had nothing to change into so he just got into to his warm bed, with the electric blanket turned on high and fell asleep.

END OF FLASH BACK

This is why Yuki had been in a towel instead of his boxers.

Tohru however was still a few steps away from the sliding door afraid to go near it, but still apologizing to Yuki at the same time.

Yuki had woken up for the second time after he fell back to sleep on the ground from his fall and walked out of his room noticing Tohru apologizing to his door.

"Tohru who are you apologizing too?" asked Yuki in a soft but still a bit drowsy tone.

"GAH!"

Yuki didn't know what was wrong until he felt a cool breeze on his whole body remembering that he only had a towel around his waist he looked down. But to his shock the towel had slipped off when he a stood up from his sleeping position on the ground.

Luckily Yuki had a fast reaction and ran into his room without another word and put the towel around his waist again.

He walked slowly around the corner of his bedroom door and the hallway was deserted.

Tohru had gone down stairs to make breakfast for the family,

Yuki smiled at the thought of Tohru's cooking, and then blushed at the thought of Tohru he loved her so much and now that school was finally over he was going to ask her out on a date.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Yay, I finished the first chapter im going to write the second chapter right away but I would really like reviews and no flames helpful criticism only please thank you.


	2. Yes Or No

Diclaimer: I know I have to say it and hurts to say it but I don't own fruits basket.

NO FLAMES

PLEASE REVIEW

Chapter 2: Yes Or No?

Tohru was in the kitchen making a three coarse meal for breakfast although she only ate one of the meals and the boys ate all the rest, but every morning she continued to make the same amount.

Yuki had been walking down the stairs struggling with how he would ask out the sweet Miss Honda.

But the first thing he would do he decided was to put on some proper clothes, although he had to ask Tohru where the clothes were.

Tohru blushed bright red as soon as Yuki walked into the room with still only the towel around his pale slender waist. Tohru had to say something without realizing the words came falling out of her mouth.

"Wow Yuki you look great". Tohru realized what she had said looked up at the blushing Yuki and ran out the room almost in tears amazed at what she just said.

She ran out of the room brushing against Yuki's shoulder making them both blush fiercely.

Not looking where she was going banged right into the tall red headed teen. Lucky for Kyo he also had fast reactions (which he should being the cat) caught her like they had just finished a dance.

Tohru was leaning back in Kyo's arm and all Kyo was doing was staring at her big shinning eyes. Kyo coughed a bit and started speaking.

"Im s… s…. sorry Tohru" Kyo said stuttering over his words.

Tohru blushed still leaning back in Kyo's arms.

"Oh no don't be sorry it wasn't your fault I should be the one apologizing". Tohru looked up at Kyo with orange bangs in front of his face still revealing his red eyes in the sunlight as they glistened down at Tohru, with a slight smile on his face.

"Um Tohru" Kyo said slowly and in a shy tone, which surprised Tohru.

"Yes Kyo."

"I have been meaning to ask you something"

"Whats that Kyo?" Tohru asked scared of the answer Kyo was going to give her.

There was a short silence in the room.

Kyo cleared his throat and started to talk.

"I was wondering, I mean if you want to, you don't have to say yes or anything but did you want to like you know go on a datewithme?"

Tohru ignored the fact that Kyo tried to cover up his last words by talking fast and Tohru didn't know what to say she was in shock.

Kyo stood there holding Tohru in one arm afraid of what the answer would be.

All that Kyo thought she was going to say was no.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

I know really short chapter but I don't know how to make them longer but anyway no flames just helpful criticism.


	3. A new beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket

No FLAMES

Just helpful criticism

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

But Tohru was still being held by the taller teen, when she heard a knock on the door Kyo dropped Tohru from shock at who was standing in the doorway.

"HELL SHE'S HERE" Said Kyo trying to run away in fear.

"Kyo don't you want to kiss your wife?" Kagura said in a very sweet voice.

"Why the hell would I kiss you?" Kyo said outraged

"Because Kyo we are getting married and that's what married couples do"

"WHERE NOT EVEN MARRIED WOMEN"

Kagura stared at Kyo for a couple of seconds and then tore through the carpet, grabbed Kyo by the neck and threw him outside.

"KYO DON'T LIE TO ME YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME"

"I DON'T NOW LEAVE ME ALON DAMN IT"

"NO"

Kyo and Kagura kept fighting; well Kagura kept beating up Kyo till around dinner when everyone came inside to eat.

Tohru was to shy to speak to Kyo anymore and didn't know what to do, there was only one seat left around the table and that was next to Kyo and Yuki.

Tohru looked down at Kyo and asked if she could sit there. Kyo looked up at her with hopeful eyes, but just turned away covering his blushing face.

"Sure Miss Honda you can sit here"

"O thank you Yuki"

Tohru sat down slowly afraid she was going to be yelled at by Kyo for sitting down without his permission. Kyo didn't yell at her though he just kept on staring at the wall.

A couple of times Kyo would look out the corner of his eye just to take a small glimpse at Tohru, Tohru noticed every time he looked at her she just blushed and ignored it.

Yuki was being pleasant as usual asking if she wanted more rice or if she would like another drink Tohru just smiled at him though she couldn't speak to Yuki, not that she wasn't aloud to she just wasn't sure if Kyo would like it.

Once Kagura and Kyo left, well once Kagura followed Kyo to his bedroom Tohru and Yuki cleaned up the table.

"Tohru I was wondering if I could talk to you later on?"

"Huh, why not now may I ask Yuki?"

"Well I sort of wanted it to be a special moment"

"I don't understand Yuki, what's the occasion?"

"Tohru" Yuki grabbed Tohru by the arms and turned her to face him "I just want to tell you something tomorrow and I would rather tell you somewhere else if that's ok"

Tohru couldn't say anything she didn't know what to say, Yuki had never acted this way before. Tohru tried not to pay to much attention to it she just smiled at him and kept on cleaning.

She was desperate to know what Yuki was going to tell her tomorrow, and she still didn't know what her answer to Kyo's question would be yet.

For the moment she decided just to relax because it was the end of the year and she needed a break from all the high school confusion.

Meanwhile up in Kyo's room.

Kagura hadn't quite been able to get into Kyo's room yet because Kyo just kept saying no.

"KYO LET ME IN RIGHT NOW OR I WILL BREAK THIS DOOR DOWN"

Kagura was surprised to see the door open.

"Kagura please don't yell I have a lot on my mind"

"Im sorry Kyo do you need someone to talk to I will always help you Kyo, as a friend and a lover"

"You are not my lover" Kyo frightened Kagura when he said that he had a deep voice and seem angry not like his fighting Yuki anger but really frustrated at Kagura for saying that.

"Kyo" Kagura said softly scared and sorry.

"No, im s…….sorry Kagura I just, I have just had a lot on my mind lately"

"Ok Kyo I understand you could have just told me I would have left if you didn't want me here, I will go then bye Kyo" Kagura was disappointed to leave Kyo but she loved him and she knew when he wanted to be left alone and she was happy to leave Kyo if he needed to be alone.

"Wait"

"Kyo"

"I think, I think I just need someone to talk to"

"Kyo" Kagura said with a smile appearing on her face "would you like me to stay Kyo?"

"I I I don't know maybe you should just go, and stop wasting your time hanging around me"

"No, Kyo when I am around you whenever im close to you I feel safe happy even if you do never feel the same way about me Kyo I will always be by your side and not one second I spend with you is a waste of my time Kyo never."

Kyo just stood still he was shocked of how much Kagura actually loved him as a friend and not as a lover as well and she accepted him and would never leave him alone no matter what happened.

"Kagura"

Kagura looked up at Kyo surprised he was finally speaking.

"Yes Kyo"

"Thank you"

"For what Kyo?"

"For being a friend, I would like it a lot if you could stay and talk with me as as as a friend"

Kagura was so happy that Kyo actually wanted her as a friend.

"Kyo I would love to stay and talk."

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

I liked this chapter but it's up to you to see what you think please please review no flames just helpful criticism.

And you can always email me on if you think you can help me out thanx.


	4. The Next Day

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket

PLEASE REVIEW NO FLAMES HELPFUL CRITICISM

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Kagura was let into Kyo's room for the very first time in her life she was overwhelmed.

"I know it's not much but it's my bedroom, I like to spend my time on the roof more then in here"

Kagura loved Kyo with all her heart and he was finally letting her in to his world.

"I think it's wonderful"

"Sure, whatever you say" Kyo just rolled his eyes.

Kagura was looking at every little piece of dust that might have dropped on the floor she was finally in his room after all this time, and she was invited.

"Um Kagura I know it's the first time you have been in my room but I do have private stuff I rather you not see so maybe you could just sit down"

Kagura just nodded she wanted to sit next to Kyo on his bed but she didn't want to push her luck so she sat in the chair on the opposite side of the room.

"Um Kagura"

"Yes Kyo"

"I feel a little well you know"

"Im not sure I do Kyo"

Kyo was still afraid to admit all of his true feelings at this point in time but he would soon grow out of it.

"Well im a little uncomfortable having a girl in my room that's all"

Kagura tried to keep her self from laughing a little chuckle was forced out of her mouth.

"WHATS SO FUNNY" Kyo's anger was rising.

"O im sorry Kyo, its just am I the first girl who has ever come into your room.

"HELL NO"

"Kyo"

"Well Tohru has stood at the doorway a couple of times"

"Oh Kyo you have no social life at all do you"

"SHUT UP"

"Im sorry Kyo, so what has been on your mind that you want to talk about?"

"Im not in the mood for talking right now"

"But Kyo I thought you wanted to talk to me"

"I did its just im not sure if I want to yet"

"Kyo how about I stay in the guest bedroom tonight and we go for a walk tomorrow and talk about what ever you need to talk about"

Kyo's answer was a bit mumbled but you could make it out.

"Fine, whatever not like I have a choice."

Kagura just smiled.

"Kyo would you like me to go now so you can get a good night sleep?"

"Sure, I guess"

"Ok, goodnight Kyo" Kagura had left the room already when Kyo had said good night but he didn't mind that she missed it he just went straight to bed without even saying goodnight to Tohru.

Back in the Kitchen.

"Miss Honda it's getting late now I think I might go to bed, I will see you in the morning"

"Ok Yuki goodnight have a good sleep"

"Good night Miss Honda."

Kagura at this point had come rushing in the room with a huge grin on her face; Yuki ignored her and went to bed.

"Tohru, Tohru guess what"

"O hi Kagura I didn't get to say hello to you today"

"Tohru guess what"

"What?"

"Kyo is letting me stay over tonight"

"Wow that's great Kagura; did you want me to get you something of mine to sleep in tonight?"

"Yes please Tohru that would be great"

"Ok follow me and I can get you set up"

Once Kagura was settled and Tohru had gone up to bed everyone had fallen asleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

"Every body breakfast is ready"

Kyo had already been up doing is morning routine workout, and Kagura had been watching him the whole time without him noticing.

Yuki though was still in bed he had gone to bed quite late so he was still very tired. Shigure had woken up as soon as Tohru started cooking.

"Ahhh Tohru's cooking it does wonders to my mouth" Shigure said already sitting at the table waiting for the rest of the members of the house hold to come and sit down so he could eat already.

Yuki had woken up and sat down at the table next to Shigure, his head just slammed down on the table as soon as he had sat down.

"Yuki" Shigure said in his usual sing song voice.

"Tohru I think our young Yuki has fallen asleep"

Tohru looked around the corner and saw Yuki she just smiled and went back to the kitchen and started serving once Kagura and Kyo sat down.

"Kagura I didn't know you had stayed over"

"Sorry I didn't tell you Shigure but it was sort of late notice"

"That's ok Kagura, but who may I ask let you stay was it our beautiful flower Tohru?"

Kyo was looking at Kagura hoping that she wouldn't say he let her stay.

But to Kyo's surprise Kagura just smiled and said "I don't quite remember Shigure it was very late last night and I must have forgotten"

Kyo looked at Kagura in shock, thank you Kyo said in his mind. Kagura new what Kyo was thinking she just smiled at him and nodded.

Everyone had finished there meal and gone there separate ways.

Except for Yuki he had fallen asleep on the table and still hadn't woken up.

"Yuki, it's time to get up would you like something to eat?"

Yuki lifted is head with ease, he blinked his eyes a couple of times and looked up at Tohru's glowing face.

"Sure Miss Honda I would love some of your food"

"Ok Yuki coming right up"

Tohru had sat opposite Yuki and waited till he had completely finished his meal.

"Um Yuki, about last night when you said you had something to tell me but you wanted it to be special is now the right time"

Yuki looked up at Tohru still a bit tired.

"No, I will tell you down at the secret base then we can talk while we are picking the strawberries."

"Oh I can't wait the strawberries will taste so nice"

"Well why don't we finish cleaning up here and we can go"

"Ok." Tohru said smiling sweetly.

BACK TO KYO AND KAGURA

"Where are we going?" Kyo said worried that Kagura would lead them to a pack of boars.

"Kyo you said you needed to talk to someone so we are taking a walk"

"I remember now"

"Do you still feel like it's not the right time because I wont mind Kyo I will be happy enough to just let it go for now" although Kagura was lying through her teeth Kyo still wanted to continue.

"No, its ok I want to tell you what my problem is"

"Well go ahead Kyo"

They had walked for about 5 minutes before Kyo had actually started to tell her what his problem was.

"I know it's hard for you to understand but I love Tohru"

"Kyo, if you are happy loving Tohru then why are you telling me about her when I am the one that is deeply in love with you"

"STOP" Kyo shouted.

"What's wrong Kyo?"

"Look Kagura we went through this last night you said you would be by my side no matter what happens and im telling you about Tohru because you are my friend and I trust your judgment"

"Kyo I don't think I can handle being told about how much you love Tohru, I know I said I would always be with you as a friend but Kyo I still love you"

"Well if I can't talk to you about it then just forget it" Kyo turned around and started walking back to the house. Kagura was just standing dead straight she almost looked like a tree.

"Kyo wait I changed my mind you trusted me and I let you down you right I said I would stay by your side and I will so no matter what the problem is we can always talk about it"

"Thank you Kagura thank you for listening"

"Kyo please just tell me your problem before I change my mind again"

"Right well, I Like Tohru and I have asked her out on a date and………"

"WHAT YOU HAVE ASKED HER OUT ON A DATE"

"KAGURA"

"Sorry Kyo I forgot friend not lover friend not lover, ok continue"

"Anyway I have asked her out and it has been a day and she still hasn't answered me"

"I don't understand Kyo, I know Tohru well now I guess, you could say, but I don't want to make you angry but she seems to have fallen in love with both you and Yuki, and I over heard Yuki wanting to tell Tohru something important today, so Tohru has a very hard choice and she knows both of you boys love her deeply so its up to Tohru now just give her some time."

"WHAT THAT STUPID RAT IS ASKING HER OUT TOO" Kyo now had run off into the distance trying to find Yuki and Tohru.

"Tohru, how could you not answer poor Kyo straight away his slipping through your fingers and you don't even notice, I have loved Kyo all of my life and you just come along and he has fallen completely in love with you but I cant do anything if sweet Tohru is what Kyo wants then I will let him be happy he trusts me now and I will never break that bond of trust and friendship."

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

I hope you like this chapter I can't wait to get onto the next one

Please review and no flames only helpful criticism.


	5. The Questions Have Been Asked

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits basket

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Chapter 5: The Questions have been asked

Kyo just kept running he didn't want to stop until he found Tohru and Yuki he didn't want Yuki to tell Tohru he loved her, what if she said yes to him and no to me.

"Oh Tohru I love you so much I have never loved someone as I have you, you are my flower I need you with me Yuki can get any girl he wants but you're the only one for me"

BACK AT THE HOUSE

"Yuki I have dried all the plates are you ready to go"

"Yes Miss Honda I am but I don't think you are"

"What do you mean Yuki I have cleaned everything up what more is there to do?"

"Your clothes"

"My clothes?"

"Yes, I want you to look your best what I am going to tell you is very important to me so I would greatly appreciate it if you got dressed in something more suitable"

"Yuki, I don't know what to say I would never want to sound mean and I know what you want to tell me is important but you have been acting very differently lately"

"Tohru im sorry have I been to pushy in anyway I just want it to be a……….."

Tohru had walked up to Yuki and put her finger on his lips to stop him from talking.

"Stop talking Yuki if you want it to be a special moment why didn't you just make it…" Tohru was blushing fiercely she was about to say something she would never usually say or never has said she could almost feel the heat between them both "a date"

Yuki lifted Tohru's finger from his mouth and started to speak in a soft tone, still holding her sweaty hand in his own.

"Tohru the special thing I wanted to ask you is" Yuki to was blushing fiercely he couldn't help it he felt so warm being around Tohru "if you wanted to go on a date?"

"Yuki" Tohru said in that quiet voice that someone could only hear if they were standing right up to her mouth.

"Tohru I know it's the end of the year and your thinking wow its late to be telling me now but Tohru I love you, and I know this might sound selfish but I want you I need you all to myself"

"Yuki don't say anymore, I can't go on a date with you" Tohru was disappointed that she said this she wanted to hold Yuki close to her feel his silky skin against hers.

"Why not?"

"Kyo asked me on a date as well and I don't know who I love yet"

"Tohru, I didn't know Kyo had asked you on a date, I didn't even think he liked you that way"

"Can you let me sleep on it tonight and I will get back to you both tomorrow but for now why don't we just go get the strawberries?"

"Ok Miss Honda"

Tohru went up the stairs slowly she took 1 minute a stair but she couldn't help it, two of the most important people in her life now have asked her out on a date. She knew that she was thinking to deep about it because it was just a date right but once she says to one of them the other one will feel rejected and she didn't want to lose one of them for choosing the other.

Tohru tried to clear her mind of all thoughts she decided to just get changed into something suitable for gardening and not think about it for the rest of the day. She finally reached her bedroom after climbing the stairs that took her ten minutes to climb. She opened the door before she opened it she could smell flowers they weren't very strong but it was definitely flowers she could smell.

Because when she opened the door she found rose petals all over her bedroom floor it was a wonderful sight her face lit up in a bright glow she was so shocked she never would have imagined that someone like Yuki would do this for her the whole room was covered in the brightly colored petals. She shuffled her feet across the floor she couldn't even see a tiny speck of her pink carpet.

When she looked up to her bed she saw a note a folded piece of paper with her name written on the front. She walked over to the note and sat down on her bed to read it.

Dear Tohru,

I know now that Yuki has asked you on a date, but what I don't know is if you have said yes. I know it must be hard for you to choose and I know that you love us both as friends and you don't want to lose one of us if you picked. Im writing you this letter because I love you Tohru and I want you to know who ever you chose I will find it in my heart to always stay by you as a friend or a lover.

Love you always

Kyo

"Oh Kyo" Tohru whispered to herself when she read this letter the hairs on her back stood on there ends she held the letter so tight to her chest, this is the Kyo she wanted to the love the one who would care for her and always be with her no matter what form. She wanted to hold Kyo so badly her heart almost skipped a beat; she had never in her life felt this way about someone.

FLASH BACK

Kyo was running to find Tohru and Yuki he didn't want that damn rat to ask Tohru on a date, but suddenly Kyo skidded to a halt.

"This is it it's to late now Yuki would have asked Tohru already, I have to make her see that im the one she needs"

He turned around as quickly as he had left Kagura before.

"I know now I need help though I need Kagura"

Kagura was just walking around slowly she was a bit lost actually when she walked out here with Kyo she knew where she was going but she didn't know what direction the house was anymore, but her smile grew so wide now when she saw Kyo running towards here.

"Kagura I need your help"

"Sure Kyo you know I will do anything for you"

"I know that Yuki has probably asked Tohru on a date so I need her to see that im the one to choose not that damn Yuki"

Kagura's smile had faded a bit but she knew she had to be there for Kyo so she told him what he should do to win Tohru's heart, she just thought about what she would want to get from Kyo if he was trying to win her heart over.

"Kagura there is know way in hell I am putting rose petals in her room"

"Kyo I am your friend now and you said earlier you trusted my judgment and I am very serious about this do you really think she is going to pick the guy that's always yelling at her or the one who is always comforting her and so nice to her ALL THE TIME"

"OK I get it, but what about a note"

"See now Kyo you can be a romantic if you just dig deep"

"SHUT UP; just help me write this note already"

"Ok Kyo quick we better hurry before she gets home"

"I can get into her room easily and I can get out of it as fast just give me the stuff"

END OF FLASHBACK

"Tohru, I don't want to be rude but you seem to be taking an awfully long time"

"Sorry Yuki I will be down in a second"

Tohru just smile put the letter back down on the bed and got changed ready to pick the strawberries, she couldn't wait for tomorrow to come she knew exactly who she was going to choose.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

I know short, but I do really appreciate the reviews and thank you for the hints and stuff I like getting help but please no flames.


	6. Answers

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket

Thank you for you reviews I really love getting people who like it. So thanx a lot and please keep reviewing and I will keep writing.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Chapter 6: Answers

Yuki and Tohru were on their way to the secret base.

"Yuki."

"Yes Tohru."

"Do you like strawberries?"

"Well yes I guess so, they're not all that bad."

"So you didn't just plant them because you well…" Tohru was embarrassed to be around Yuki. His beautiful crimson eyes would look down into her own, it made her feel like she was being lifted off the ground, she was lost for words when she was in his presence.

"What do you mean, what's wrong Miss Honda?"

"Oh nothing, never mind it was silly to even ask you."

"But Miss Honda you didn't ask me."

Tohru couldn't say anything, she was so nervous her whole body was going cold.

"Miss Honda, are you ok? Maybe we should go back."

"Yuki I….I……..I" Tohru fainted right into Yuki's arms, Yuki tried to put her in a position so he could carry her back without transforming. He put his long slender hand on her forehead, he was finally allowed to touch her soft creamy skin that he was so longing to touch.

"Miss Honda you're burning up." Yuki ran back to the house without another word.

"Shigure!"

"Yes Yuki, what is the matter? I am writing a brilliant book about………"

"SHUT UP, Miss Honda has a fever, take her up to her room while I get some medicine."

"Yuki wouldn't it be smart for the one that is holding her to take her to her room?"

"Fine then I will take her to her room and you get the medicine."

Yuki tried hard to get Miss Honda to her room without dropping her, he successfully got her to her room, he opened up the door and saw the rose petals scattered across the floor. He nearly dropped Tohru in shock of what he had just seen. He placed Tohru on her bed when he spotted the note.

"Yuki, I have got Tohru some leak soup and some flu tablets that might be helpful."

"Ok just put them down."

"Yuki is there something wrong? Was this suppose to be a romantic evening for you two, Tohru isn't really sick is she and when did you get the time to put rose petals on the ground."

"Shigure leave now, you are making me angry."

"Ok leaving, good luck." Shigure winked before exiting the door.

Yuki couldn't wait for Shigure to leave, he grabbed the note from behind his back and opened it up.

"What, Kyo did this?" He dropped the letter on the ground not even taking a second glance at Tohru before leaving her room.

Yuki went all the way into Kyo's room without thinking, he didn't see Kyo so he went onto the roof there Kyo was lying across the roof. Yuki walked up to the boy and trapped him between his hands.

"Stay away from Tohru."

"What the hell are you talking about I asked her out first anyway"

"SHUT UP JUST STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

"Yuki what the hell is your problem?"

"You don't deserve her as much as I do, you deserve nothing you low life" Yuki turned and walked down the ladder. Kyo was stunned, Yuki loved Tohru a lot more then he had realized.

But he smiled. He was happy that Yuki loved her that much because if Tohru were to ever pick Yuki he would always protect her, although he knew Tohru would never pick that Stupid Rat anyway.

THE NEXT DAY

Everyone went to bed early last night although only one of the members in the house actually slept. Yuki stayed awake all night worried about Tohru, Kyo stayed awake all night worrying what would happen if Tohru didn't pick him and Tohru stayed awake all night coughing.

It was 6am and they all got up at the same time. Tohru was the first to get dressed and open the door, then it was Kyo and last of all Yuki.

Yuki had taken awhile to get dressed as he wasn't sure what to wear.

"Good morning Miss Honda, are you feeling better today?"

"Oh yes thank you Yuki I feel good as new, and good morning Kyo."

"Morning."

"Ok, do you guys want some breakfast?"

"That would be great Miss Honda."

"Sure whatever."

They all walked downstairs and into the kitchen in complete silence, not one of them would bring up the subject.

"Where is Shigure I wonder?"

"He said he was going to some book thing and he would be out for a couple of hours."

"Oh ok."

Tohru walked into the dining room with plates full of food.

"TOHRU!" Both Kyo and Yuki yelled in unison.

Tohru had toppled over onto Kyo but Yuki had saved all the plates and food.

"Oh Kyo I am so sorry please forgive me, I was just….."

"You don't have to apologize."

"Oh ok."

"Tohru I don't want to sound rude or anything like that but"

"Oh right I have come up with a solution to our little dating problem."

Yuki and Kyo were blushing, Tohru seemed so happy about what she was about to say.

"WELL GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!" Kyo yelled getting impatient.

"Right, I have decided to go on a date with" SLAM!

"Good morning every body we're up early" Shigure had slammed the door open as wide as it can possibly go. He had come back an hour earlier than he was expected.

POOF

Kyo changed back

"You stupid dog, you always come at the worst time" Kyo ran to his room. He didn't want Tohru to be upset that he was leaving and he did want to hear who she picked but he was still butt naked.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Well Shigure you did come in at a very bad time"


	7. Has Tohru Been Kidnapped

"Kyo, can I come in?"

"Yeah."

Tohru slid the door open. Kyo was sitting on his bed, he seemed very quiet.

"Kyo do you want me to tell you who I chose?"

A small smile appeared on Kyo's face.

"Yes please."

"Well I have decided to go on a date with both of you."

"WHAT!?"

"I can't decide between the both of you so I thought it would be best to just go out with both of you then maybe pick after I know who I would rather be with."

"Ok."

"Really, you're ok with it?"

"Yes, I told you in the note I gave you it would be hard for you but who ever you pick I will still always be there as a friend."

"Thank you Kyo its means a lot to me, would you like to go on a date with me tonight then?"

"Sure, Tohru?"

"Yes."

"Can I………."

"Can you what?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"Kyo I would kiss you but…."

"But you don't want to I understand."

"I'm sorry Kyo but I have never been kissed before."

"I understand Tohru really I do, I should have never asked"

Tohru lifted her hand up to Kyo's face and moved her fingers down to his lips, he trembled a bit. She was tracing his lips with her fingers.

"But Kyo I can't wait till I'm ready to kiss you though."

"Thank you Tohru."

"Did I ever say thank you for the flowers Kyo?"

"I don't think so but I know a way you could repay me."

"How?"

"Meet me at the lake tonight, and bring your bathers."

Tohru looked a bit confused but she agreed.

"I'm going to go tell Yuki about my decision, ok?"

"Fine."

"I can't wait for tonight Kyo, I'm sure we will have lots of fun."

Tohru closed the door behind her and left Kyo blushing.

"Yuki."

"Oh, Miss Honda."

Tohru told Yuki about what her plan was to be and Yuki was fine with it all.

"I can't wait for our date tomorrow Miss Honda, I already have it all planed out."

"I'm looking forward to it Yuki."

THAT NIGHT

It was 7:00pm and Kyo had disappeared so she thought it would be time to go meet him at the lake.

She got her backpack together and filled it with her bathing costume, a towel, and a couple of other things.

She made dinner for Yuki and Shigure before she left and then she went to the lake. She couldn't see Kyo anywhere. She looked a little further towards the lake but still no sign of anyone.

"Maybe I came at the wrong time."

When suddenly two hands covered her eyes and pulled her backwards. She stumbled a bit trying to get loose of the grip, but it was no use this person was over powering her.

She couldn't get loose; she only wished that Kyo was here.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

yay I wanted a cliff hanger so I had to make it short but once I get reviews I will put up the next chapter.


	8. Bad Date

NO FLAMES

And thank you so much for the reviews I love getting them they make me so happy so please keep reviewing and I will keep writing.

I don't own fruits basket

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Chapter 8: The Fight

She kept struggling, trying to call Kyo but all that came out was grumbles. She tried to grab the taller person's hand. He wouldn't let go. He was trying to drag her away but she tried to keep her feet still.

When a dark figure started to approach Tohru and the person holding her, she thought it was a guy from the same gang or something.

But when the tall dark figure came into the light of the moon it was Kyo. He looked furious.

"Tohru what's going on?"

"Mmmmmmmmmm!" Tohru couldn't get any of her words across.

The taller person holding Tohru was laughing.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"Your worst nightmare kid."

"Like hell you are, now let go of the girl!"

"And why would I do that?"

"She doesn't belong to you."

"And she belongs to then?"

"No, well we are supposed to be on a date."

"Awwww, how sweet."

"SHUT UP, just hand her over."

"No, I'm not going to give up this sweet thing that easy."

"YOU SICK BASTARD!"

"And what are you going to do about it?"

Kyo's fists were getting tighter; his nails were digging in to his skin he nearly made them bleed. He was breathing heavily.

"I'll show you what I'm going to do about it."

"Ok, bring it on little boy."

The older man threw Tohru on the ground and got into his own fighting position. Kyo charged forward right into the mans stomach.

"Is that all you got little boy?"

Kyo brought his fist up and hit him in the face. The mans face started to bleed in various places, but nothing serious.

"Oh now you've done it kid!"

The man brought his own fist around to hit Kyo but Kyo was too fast for him. But the man was a good fighter he brought his other fist around and punched Kyo in the stomach. Kyo flew back into a tree.

"That was almost too easy kid," the older man seemed confident enough, until another figure appeared.

"Yuki is that you?"

"Yes Miss Honda, I was getting worried about you."

"Kyo has been hurt, Yuki you have to help him!"

Yuki looked at the older man; he walked up to him and was nearly touching his nose.

"How dare you assault Miss Honda and how dare you hurt my cousin."

WHAM

Yuki hit the bigger man under his chin, it lifted the man right off the ground and he went flying through the air and he to hit a tree behind him.

"Yuki, thank you so much."

"It's ok Miss Honda but I don't know why that stupid cat would let you come down to a place like this."

"It was suppose to be special for our date."

"He took you HERE for a date?"

"Yes."

"Stupid Cat!"

"Yuki, Kyo meant well he didn't know who would be around here"

"I know Miss Honda, but he has to learn to think about it first."

"I guess so, um Yuki I know you won't want to do this but would you mind carrying Kyo back to the house?"

"Miss Honda if Shigure saw me carrying Kyo into the house, I don't even want to think about what he would say."

"Oh ok then, don't worry about it Yuki I will stay with Kyo for a bit."

"Are you sure Miss Honda?"

"Yes, it is still our date, right?"

"I guess so, well bye then and remember to be careful."

"Ok Yuki thank you again for before."

"Bye."

"Bye Yuki."

Tohru walked over to Kyo and sat down beside him. She put her arm around Kyo's shoulders.

"Kyo, please wake up."

Kyo blinked a couple of times but he didn't seem to be breathing properly.

"Kyo, what's wrong?"

Kyo wasn't talking to her, he couldn't move.

"Kyo I'm going to get Shigure."

Tohru ran as fast as her legs could take her.

"SHIGURE!"

"Ah is my little flower home from her first date with Kyo, and so soon."

"Shigure Kyo isn't breathing a, man hit him in the stomach and he won't wake up."

"Oh no, I will call Hatori and he can take him back to the main house to get checked out."

"Thank you Shigure, but what do we do with him?"

"Yuki!"

"What?"

"Would you mind going to grab Kyo he got into a bit of an accident?"

"Is he not waking up Miss Honda?"

"No, his not breathing right I'm worried about him Yuki."

"Don't worry Miss Honda I will get him for you."

"Thank you Yuki!"

LATER THAT NIGHT

It was around 11:00pm, Hatori had come over and Kyo was safe and sound lying on the couch.

"Is he going to be alright Hatori?"

"He will be fine Tohru, he can stay at the main house for a few days but he will be back in no time."

"Oh thank god, I was so worried."

"Don't worry Miss Honda, Kyo is in good hands."

Tohru unconsciously grabbed Yuki's hand in all the confusion. Yuki couldn't help the blush come on his face, he loved it when Tohru was worried she always grabbed his hand.

"Oh Yuki I'm sorry I didn't mean to grab your hand!"

"No its fine Miss Honda, I like it when you hold my hand."

"Yuki," Tohru now had a small smile on her face, she looked into Yuki's eyes and the whole world just seemed to stop.

"Tohru," Yuki was so sweet, he was the perfect prince. He was leaning closer to Tohru's face, his eyes had closed ready to kiss the gorgeous Tohru.

"NO!" Kyo had woken up to see Tohru about to be kissed by Yuki.

"Oh Kyo your awake I was so worried."

"You seemed happy enough that I was sleeping!"

"No, it wasn't like that Kyo I was so scared I had unconsciously grabbed Yuki's hand nothing else. Please, you need your rest I don't want you to hurt your self any more."

"Yes Kyo she is right if you try to push yourself you could damage your body," Hatori said.

"Whatever, and when the hell did you get here?"

"Kyo don't you remember that man hit you?"

"Of course I remember and I kicked his ass!"

"Actually Kyo, Yuki came in and saved us both."

Kyo passed out again.

"I'm going to take Kyo back to the main house, I will bring him back as soon as he is better."

"Thank you Hatori."

Hatori picked up Kyo and took him to the car and placed him in the back seat so he could lie down.

"Now Yuki, Tohru be careful where you are going next time ok?"

"Oh of course Hatori!"

"You to Yuki."

"….." Yuki just stood behind the waving Tohru and nodded his head slightly.

"Good." Hatori got into the black car and drove off.

"Poor Kyo, I hope he gets better soon."

"Tohru?"

"Yes Yuki?"

"Does this mean our date tomorrow is cancelled?"

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Please review I love the reviews I'm getting so far thank you so so much I really appreciate it.

And no flames


	9. Hold Me Yuki

NO FLAMES

Thank you so much I love getting your reviews I love to write and I will keep going for the reviews

I do not own fruits basket

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Chapter 9: Hold Me Yuki

"Yuki I know it is bad timing to go on a date but if it hurt you to not go on one then I would never cancel on you."

"Thank you Miss Honda it means a lot to me."

Tohru just looked up at Yuki and smiled at him.

"So what exactly are we doing tomorrow Yuki?"

"Well I thought we could go get you a dress, ready for dancing because there's this new place that you dance at and I thought you might have fun going to a place like that."

"Oh wow that will be so much fun I can't wait till we go. But Yuki you don't have to get me a dress just for this I'm sure I can find something in my closet."

"No its ok, we can go to Ayame's shop."

"Oh ok then that shall be fun, and it would be nice to go see Ayame. I haven't seen him in a while."

"Ok Miss Honda I think it is time for bed."

"Ok Yuki I forgot how late it was."

They both went up stairs; they both got changed and went to bed. Tohru was lying awake in bed worried about how Kyo was going and also excited about her date with Yuki, she always wanted to go dancing.

Yuki on the other hand was really nervous, he knew he couldn't dance he just wanted to make Tohru happy. But even if he did keep stuffing up he would keep trying just for her.

Tohru's POV

Oh I'm so excited I'm sure Yuki is a great dancer. It will be so much fun to be dancing with him.

I just will feel bad leaving Kyo in bed at the main house and going out to have fun with Yuki. I'm sure he wouldn't be happy if he found out. But maybe when he gets back I can go dancing with him too. I just hope he will be coming back soon.

Oh I really wish that Kyo was here the house feels empty without him, it's like something is missing. Oh I just wish I could be with him now, to hold him. Poor Kyo, I feel so alone with you gone I need to be close to you. I need someone.

Yuki's POV

I wish Tohru was with me right now. I can't wait till morning. But I bet she isn't thinking about me but she's thinking about that stupid cat. Why does he have to get all the attention. I'm the one who saved his butt in the first place. If it weren't for me Tohru could have been hurt. And that stupid cat could have got himself killed.

Maybe I should have left that guy with Kyo then Tohru would be all over me by now instead of worrying about Kyo. It would have been a lot better, but Tohru would never be able to forgive me for just leaving him there but does it matter.

"Hello?"

Normal POV

Yuki heard a creak at his door he thought someone might have opened it.

"Oh sorry to wake you Yuki I was just feeling a little bit lonely that's all I will just go back to my room I'm sorry for waking you."

"Wait Miss Honda don't go."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry it's just I have been thinking about you, I don't want you to be up all night worried about Kyo. He did a stupid thing and I will have to talk to him about it, I was just concerned that you were fussing over him"

"Yuki I am very worried about Kyo and this house feels a bit empty without him, I guess I was feeling a bit alone so I came here but I guess that was the wrong thing to do."

"No Miss Honda please, if you ever need company or someone to talk to I will always be here."

"Thank you so much Yuki I appreciate it a lot."

"I know this might sound a bit lame but would you like to stay with me for the rest of the night?"

"Oh Yuki are you sure, you really wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all Miss Honda." Yuki lifted up his sheet so that she would come over to him and lay under the covers but she didn't. She walked out the room grabbed some pillows and sheets and came back and set her stuff down on the ground.

"Um Miss Honda I thought you might want to come up here?"

"Oh Yuki I wouldn't want to invade your personal space."

"Miss Honda I want you to sleep up here, its much more comfortable."

"Ok Yuki." Tohru slowly stood up and walked over to Yuki's bed, it was still very dark and she wasn't really watching where she was going and she tripped on her blanket.

"Miss Honda!" Yuki yelled out to her, she had fallen into his arms she was nearly on top of him, he was lying on his bed and she was nearly completely on him but she wasn't or he would have transformed.

"I am so so so so sorry Yuki!"

"Don't worry Miss Honda just make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you Yuki I hope I'm not keeping you up."

"Don't worry Miss Honda, I wasn't sleeping the first time you came in here."

Yuki put his arms around Tohru careful not to hug her completely.

"I hope you don't mind Miss Honda?"

"No not at all I feel a lot better now that I'm with you Yuki."

"Well that's good Miss Honda because I would hate to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Oh not at all Yuki I feel safe in your arms, you are so warm Yuki. I can't thank you enough for letting me stay here with you tonight."

"I think Miss Honda that being with me now like this is all the thanks I need."

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Yay please review I hope it was good.


	10. Ayame's Shop

Please review I love all the reviews I'm getting it means so much to me.

No Flames.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Chapter10: Ayame's Shop

The sun was beaming through the closed window, not a cloud was in sight. The sun had warmed the room up to its fullest. Yuki stretched his arms out as he woke up to the sun in his face.

When he stretched he hit something, something that talked.

"OW!"

"Miss Honda are you ok? I forgot that you were still in my bed."

"Oh its ok Yuki no need to apologize."

"Where did I hit you?"

"Oh just on my fore head, its ok don't worry about it I'll be fine."

"But Miss Honda I have to make it better."

"Yuki you really don't have to go to all that trouble."

"Well I never thought a kiss could be trouble."

"A kiss?"

"Yes." Yuki leaned in and kissed Tohru on the fore head. "Does it still hurt?"

"No, thank you," Tohru blushed when she saw a glimpse of the clock. "Oh No! look at the time we are going to be late."

"Miss Honda going on a date with someone that you live in the same house with, it is almost impossible to be late to our date when I haven't even said what time we have to be there."

Tohru just realized that Yuki was right; he never did tell her what time they should go.

"Oh right," with that Tohru rested her head on Yuki's shoulder and nearly fell back to sleep again.

"Miss Honda that doesn't mean we don't have to get up and have breakfast."

"Sorry Yuki did you want breakfast now?"

"Well if it's not too much trouble I wouldn't mind having breakfast together."

"No trouble at all Yuki I will just go back to my room and take a shower so I can start."

"Miss Honda if it's too much trouble to go back to your own room to take a shower you can take one in mine."

"But Yuki wouldn't you rather me go back to my own room?"

"I don't mind Miss Honda which ever you feel is easiest for you."

Tohru got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom; she turned around to give a quick smile to Yuki and closed the door to take her shower.

YUKI'S POV

This is it, today is the day I get to be alone with Miss Honda all I have to do is get that perverted dog out of the house. That shouldn't be too hard I mean he said he would be going back to the main house to check on Kyo and he might go have lunch with Hatori.

It's great to finally be able to be close to Tohru, not to hug her but to be with her like I was last night. And now she is taking a shower in my room, but she has none of her own clothes to change into maybe she will come out naked.

STOP

I can't think like that its Tohru, I love her, I should respect her, hell I am a guy though so it's not my fault if I want her to walk out naked.

NORMAL POV

The shower water had stopped, and Yuki was smiling while facing the door waiting for Tohru to walk out.

The door opened slowly, Tohru stepped out in nothing but a towel holding her dirty clothes in her hand. She smiled nervously at Yuki who had a grin that was nearly as wide as his face.

"Um Yuki I just have to get my clothes from my room"

"Oh sure Miss Honda" Yuki said still smiling, she looked beautiful.

"Ok I will get breakfast started as soon as I've changed," Tohru quickly walked out the room noticing that Yuki wasn't really looking at her face any more.

Tohru and Yuki had finished breakfast sort of in a hurry they really couldn't wait to go dancing but first they went off to Ayame's shop.

"Here we are Miss Honda, my _brother's _shop."

"Oh this is going to be a great first date Yuki."

"I hope it will be, let's try and just get to the dancing fast so we don't have to deal with my brother for to long."

"Ok."

They both walked into the shop, Tohru was happily holding Yuki's hand into the shop while Yuki was being cautious, he knew his brother and at any moment he could just pop up and that he did.

"Yuki, how sweet, my little brother came to visit me!"

Yuki jumped forward when Ayame just appeared behind him out of know where.

"Well not exactly Ayame." Tohru said in the nicest way trying not to sound rude.

"Yes, me and Miss Honda are looking for a dress."

"Yuki, I knew you would turn out like your older brother."

"What are you talking about I am nothing like you, and I never intend to be."

"But you are you are, you have come here for a dress which obviously means you are a CROSS DRESSER"

"THE DRESS IS FOR MISS HONDA NOT ME YOU IDIOT!" Yuki said almost killing his older brother.

"Why do you hurt your older brother? It's not nice Yuki."

"You deserved it!"

"So a dress for sweet Tohru, and what is the occasion?"

"Oh well, me and Yuki wanted to go dancing so we were thinking of that sort of dress."

"Dancing oh how lovely, I know a perfect dress that you could wear, follow me."

Ayame took Tohru to the back and was gone for almost 20 minutes and Yuki started to get worried, he was walking towards the curtains to see what was happening.

"Yuki you pervert how could you watch Tohru get changed?"

"I WASN'T!"

"Tohru is ready." Said Ayame's assistant.

"Oh goody, stand back Yuki because you are going to be blown away."

The curtain was opened and Tohru was standing behind it, she was beautiful. Yuki never saw her looking so wonderful.

"Miss Honda you look……." Yuki was cut off by his brother yelling.

"Oh Tohru you look great this is one of my best work yet!"

"It's great Ayame I like it a lot." Tohru was wearing a cute little piece, it was made from dark green velvet, and it was short stopping before her knees. It had a side strap and it fit her figure perfectly.

"Come on say something Yuki, don't just stare."

"I think you look fabulous Miss Honda, I hope you feel comfortable enough to dance in it."

"It's perfect Yuki I just hope it doesn't cost too much."

"Tohru how about I let this one slide, you two just go and enjoy your selves."

"Ayame, thank you."

"Not a problem. Now go, your going to be late."

Ayame pushed them out the door and they ran off to the dance studio for their first date.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

YAY I will write the next chapter only if I get more reviews PLEASE.

It is going to get interesting after this chapter any way, so you better review.


	11. At The Sohma Estate

At The Sohma Estate.

Kyo was lying in one of the many spare beds in the Sohma estate. Half his body was rapped in bandages covering up his smooth tan skin. But he was a woken from his deep sleep by a scream.

"KYO!" It was Kagura, she came to visit Kyo and he was never in the right mood to see Kagura but now that they were friends he was always trying his best not to yell at her too much.

"Kyo are you ok, I hope you are ok."

"I'm fine Kagura don't worry about me just another fight with Yuki."

"Kyo you don't have to lie to me I know what happened. Hatori told me everything. And we are friends you have to be honest with me all the time or how else am I going to understand you."

"Why would you need to understand me anyway?"

"So we can be the BESTEST of friends," Kagura leaned over the bandaged body and squeezed him as tight as she could. Kyo's face was starting to turn red and he wasn't breathing that well.

"Kagura let g..g…go."

"Did I hurt you Kyo I'm sorry it's just I feel so sad about what happened to you and that Tohru can't come to visit you, I thou….." Kagura's sentence was cut short by Kyo.

"What do you mean Tohru can't visit me?"

"It's not like Tohru doesn't like you or anything it's just that Akito was told about you staying here so he naturally found about how you got beat up so bad, and then he found out about you and Tohru 'dating' well sort of."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Yes it does."

"No, why hasn't he punished me?"

"Because he thought by not letting you see Tohru why you are staying here would tear you apart on the inside but he said that any one in the main estate could visit you."

"WHAT? SO WHILE THAT STUPID RAT BOY IS SPENDING MORE TIME WITH TOHRU I HAVE TO LIE IN BED!"

"Sorry Kyo but it was Akito's orders, but I thought that you would at least be happy that I would be able to visit you."

"Yes Kagura I know we are friends but don't you know what this means?"

"No?"

"Yuki is going to be spending over a month or maybe even more with Tohru. How many dates do you think they would have been going on then? She is going to grow fond of him being around her so much that when I come back they probably will already be an item."

Inside Kagura was happy that Tohru might actually pick Yuki instead of Kyo, but seeing Kyo suffer over her while she is having fun with Yuki made her feel awful that Kyo had been through so much for Tohru and he might not get anything in return.

"Kyo you have been through so much to get Tohru, you have shown her, your true form and felt like you have been accepted by more then the people that you are related to. You have been beaten up because of her and now you have to suffer for her. Tohru doesn't get hurt for this, only you do. Sure Tohru might feel upset that she won't be able to see you but you're the one going through all the pain. And I know you really don't want to lose Tohru after you have shown her so much, but don't you see, you love Tohru so much wouldn't it be better just to let her go and let her be happy with Yuki even if you didn't even get a chance. Because you know now that there are others out there and if one girl like Tohru can accept you the way she does I'm sure there is another," a tear slowly fell down Kagura's cheek because she knew that Kyo would move on one day and he would find the perfect girl even if it wasn't her or Tohru.

"Kagura." That was all Kyo could say he knew that every word that came out of Kagura's mouth was right. He can move on and there will be others that will accept him and love him for who he is. He leaned over even though it was putting him through so much pain to move he put his arms around Kagura and filled her with his warmth and kindness.

"Kyo I just hope you understand now that you don't have to give up because Tohru might like someone else, this is only the beginning and there is still a long road ahead of you and you can make it there you just need a couple of tries before you get there."

"Thank you Kagura, Thank you so much. It means so much to me that you care and even though you loved me much more then a friend before we became friends you still want me to be happy even though it hurts you inside that I might move on and I have to do the same, for Tohru, I have to let her go because I love her a lot and what ever she wants I will let her have, even if I am giving up a lot. But you know what, through everything I go through Kagura I may lose the one I love but I can never lose you."

"Kyo as long as you know that I will never leave your side not even for a second I will always stay, no matter what you have been through I will always try to help."

Kyo moved his face in front of Kagura's a bit more so he could face her while hugging her.

"Kagura I think I just figured out something."

"What's that?"

"It's not Tohru that I enjoy spending time with it's you, you're the one that gives me hope and my strength through it all if it wasn't for you I would have never been able to figure out that there are other people out there."

"That's what friends are for right Kyo."

"Right," with that Kyo leaned in and gave Kagura a kiss on the lips just a short sweet friendly kiss. Hatori then came through the door.

"Excuse me Kagura I have to give Kyo his medicine so if you would like to leave the room for a minute." Kagura turned her head towards Hatori and then turned back to Kyo.

"No Hatori I will never leave Kyo's side even for a second." Kagura smiled at Kyo and he was smiling right back at her, they knew it now that this was the beginning for them and they were happy.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

I know it's short but I just needed to put this chapter some where, any way the next chapter goes back to Tohru and Yuki, will their date go well.

Anyways please review, no flames. And THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the other reviews so far.


End file.
